Top Gun: Hard Lock
Top Gun: Hard Lock is a 2012 video game released for the PS3, Xbox 360, & PC by developer 505 Games and published by Paramount Digital Entertainment. It was released on March 13, 2012 in the United States & April 5, 2012 in Europe. It features Maverick, Iceman, Merlin, & Jester as supporting characters, 14 missions & planes. It also involves new characters a young pilot named Spider who is similar to Maverick, his wingman Deadeye, and Fury who is similar to both Iceman & Charlie as both an rival & a love interest for Spider. Plot Lt. Lance "Spider" Webb just graduated from TOPGUN & transfers to the USS McKinley which is in the Persian Gulf. Maverick who highly speaks of him & reminds him of himself of when he was that age. The story starts out where Spider is in combat as the McKinley & the whole fleet are under attack. During his time on the McKinley their allies fall to a coup in the region. Spider has a flashback from his first day at TOPGUN of meeting Wiseguy, Punchline, Jester, Maverick & Iceman. During one of his missions with the McKinley he encounters an unknown plane. Which later would be identified as a SU-47 & its pilot who flew it is Victor Orlov who is a legendary top notch pilot. As the Persian Gulf campaign progress the coup ambushes the fleet which then the next day after the attack Spider, Bishop, Deadeye, & Huckster fly A-6E Intruders to retaliate for the ambush on the fleet by attacking the enemy's commutations station & scuttling their naval fleet. Spider then aids the US Air Force, Perseus, & Muskrat as they go after the general who started the coup. As Spider, Bishop, Deadeye, & Huckster were returning to the McKinley the McKinley contacts them telling them that they are under attack after Spider encountered a drone of unknown origin. Spider, Bishop, Deadeye, & Huckster find out that the McKinley was attacked by more of the drones & are transferred to the USS Grant in the Black Sea against the Republic who supplied the coup in the Persian Gulf with the hardware for their war including the drones. While on the Grant & in the Black Sea Spider reunites with his friend Wiseguy & his rival/love interest Fury from TOPGUN. As Spider & the Reapers escort civilians in transports during the incident Orlov shoots down Deadeye & Huckster's FA-18 Super Hornet. Spider has another flashback from when he was at TOPGUN where he, Bishop, Wiseguy, Punchline, Fury, & Playbook are being trained to fly the F-22 Raptor which is on loan from the US Air Force. Then after a mission where they recapture a airfield Spider finds out that Deadeye is alive. During a mission to take out a outpost Spider & Bishop in their F-15E Strike Eagle go off mission to find Deadeye & Huckster. As they approach a village they find them in time as they are trying to reach the boarder they take the bridge out, aid Perseus, and then get into trouble. Mean while Maverick, Merlin, Iceman & Slider take off to go aid in the mission. Along the way they aid Fury & the others as they are being attacked by Migs. They aid them in destroying the outpost & come to Spider, Bishop, Deadeye, Huckster, & Perseus' rescue in time. Shortly after that the commander aboard the Grant deals with Spider asks him why he shouldn't go into the brig with Deadeye & Maverick standing up for him. Then later they go after an enemy airfield, & take out missiles that are being launched & aimed at America. While destroying the rockets Fury's plane is caught up in the derbis & goes down. With Spider staying to secure the crash site until a chopper picks her & Playbook up. Shortly after Spider has one last flashback of him & Bishop winning the TOPGUN trophy after defeating Fury & Playbook. They plan one last attack against the enemy by protecting Perseus as they go into the drone factory looking for clue about the drones. They discover documents, pictures of the attack on the McKinley, and a damaged drone in the factory. Then shortly after that Muskrat whom Spider met in the Persian Gulf aids him once again in search of the drone launch sites. Spider & company defend Muskrat as they stubble across the drone launch site. They destroy it & then interceptor some drones armed with nuclear warheads. They destroy those & then go after Orlov & his crew. Spider defeats Orlov & his squadron & heads back to the Grant. While onboard he discovers that Deadeye & Huckster are going to TOPGUN to become instructors which Fury ends up being Spider's new wingman & they give each other another chance to get to know each other as well too. THE END. Characters * Lance "Spider" Webb - The main protagonist of the story who is similar to Maverick when he was young. * William S. "Deadeye" Anderson - Spider's wingman & a veteran Navy aviator. * Kate "Fury" Dean - Spider's rival & love interest who is similar to Iceman & Charlie. In the instruction manual of the game her first name is revealed as Virginia but during gameplay she is called Kate. * Chris "Wiseguy" Miller - Spider's wingman in flashbacks & friend from TOPGUN and Fury's Wingman during the Black Sea missions. * Punchline - Wiseguy's R.I.O * Bishop - Spider's R.I.O. * Huckster - Deadeye's R.I.O. * Playbook - Fury's R.I.O. * Muskrat - A female EA-6 Prowler pilot who Spider meets in the Persian Gulf campaign & then laters aids him in the Black Sea while searching for Drone sites. * Perseus - The code name for the special forces team that aids Spider in missions including the mission where he aids them in rescuing Deadeye & Huckster. * Victor Orlov - The main antagonist of the story who flies the SU-47 a prototype Russian fighter. He is also part of the republic responsible for starting the civil war in the Persian Gulf region. * Pete "Maverick" Mitchell - The main protagonist of the film who is now an instructor at TOPGUN. He serves in a role similar Viper did in the movie as a mentor to Spider. He is also playable in the bonus mission "You Can Be Mine". * Sam "Merlin" Wells - Maverick's R.I.O. & fellow instructor at TOPGUN. * Tom "Iceman" Kasansky - Maverick's old friend & fellow instructor at TOPGUN. * Rick "Jester" Heatherly - The instructor of "Maverick", "Iceman" & "Merlin" at TOPGUN in the movie. Planes American Planes * Grumman F-14A Tomcat * Boeing F/A 18F Super Hornet * Grumman A-6E Intruder * Lockheed Martin F-16D Fighting Falcon *** * Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor * Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II */*** * Boeing F-15E Strike Eagle * Grumman EA-6B Prowler ** * Boeing B-52 Stratofortress ** * McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II ** Russian Planes * Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23MLD Flogger *** * Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-25PD Foxbat-E ** * Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-27M FloggerJ ** * Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-29M Super Fulcrum *** * Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-31M Foxhound *** * Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-35 Fulcrum-F ** * Sukhoi Su-25 Frogfoot *** * Sukhoi Su-35BM Super Flanker *** * Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut *** * Sukhoi PAKFA */*** * Tupolev Tu-22M3 ** * Tupolev Tu-95 ** Console DLC * Non playable planes ** Bonus planes *** Missions * 01 - Welcome To The Gulf * 02 - Best of the Best * 03 - I Spy With My Little Eye * 04 - Alert Five * 05 - Payback Time * 06 - High Value Targets * 07 - Civilian Transport * 08 - Falling Back * 09 - Raptor * 10 - Counter Attack * 11 - Off Mission * * 12 - Dead Heat * 13 - Air Supremacy * 14 - The Big One * Bonus - You Can Be Mine * Both missions take place at the same time from both Maverick & Spider's point of view. * Trivia *The story has many similarities to the film. Some are listed below. The format is / **The first encounter with Orlov. Spider is not allowed to shoot him unless fired upon. Orlov gets on Spider's tail and later on Spider takes pictures of Orlov./A MiG-28 chases Cougar. Maverick is not allowed to take the MiG down unless they are fired upon. Maverick inverts over the MiG and his R.I.O, Goose, takes pictures of the MiG pilot. **Spider and Fury's relationship./Maverick and Charlie's relationship. **When going head to head against Fury for the Top Gun trophy, Spider says - "She's lost it...that feelin'. She has....she's lost it." To this Spider's R.I.O says "If you start singing I am bailing." Spider's line and his R.I.O's line about singing clearly tells that this is a referrence to the song "You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' " **In the end Maverick becomes Top Gun instructor and finally meets Charlie again./Fury ends up being Spider's wingman. **Maverick takes off moments after touchdown to rescue Cougar./Spider goes off-mission to rescue Deadeye. **Low altitude fly-past over the control tower was done 5 times by Maverick./Spider does the same but only once.(up to around 5-7 more bonus fly-bys can be done in the game, but they arent told to you where you can do them) Category:Top Gun Video Games Category:Merchandise